I'm Not Evil, I'm Just Different
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: Usually a Gryffindor fan I decided to get into the minds of Slytherin house-mates..So here. XD Enjoy Pads...Oh PS for disclaimer...Does not own HP I own only Arianna Johanson...and that's it...XDXD
1. S is for Ambition

-Started:3/21/09

Fin:?

Chapter One: S for Ambition

The dark haired girl sat down in the back of the train. She opened her book and started from where she left off.

"You're sitting in our seat." a boy said.

"I was here first go find somewhere else to sit."

"I'm telling you I'm sitting here." The girl sighed and looked up. The boy had platinum blonde hair and grey blue eyes.

"Then sit, I'm just not moving."

"I said get out of my seat."

"Who died and made you king?" She asked.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Annoying?" She smirked setting her book down. She crossed left leg over her and clasped her hands together tilting her head waiting for his next move.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh and you know your own name bravo. Arianna Johanson."

"Does the name Malfoy mean anything to you?"

"Not from around here, so no."

"Well you better learn, I'm from one of the only pure-blood families left, and we're very wealthy."

"Ah, so is it true?"

"What?"

"Being a pure-blood means your uncle is also your father?"

"Are you implying something?" he sneered.

"Maybe." Arianna grabbed her books and left the compartment. "You win this round, but only because I don't want people thinking I'm a fool."

"You can't talk to me like that." He snarled.

"Malfoy leave her alone." a boy with dark hair and green eyes said harshly.

"Mind your own business for once Potter."

"Really, you should mind your own business, it's kinda rude." Arianna muttered.

"Hey you don't have to be rude, he was only trying to help." a frizzy haired girl said.

"I don't care. You're the ones who butted in. Now if you don't mind can you and your girlfriend go away?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Arianna said and left. She walked into a compartment she thought was empty.

"Hi I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Arianna Johanson, pleasure to meet you." Ari smiled. The girl, Luna had blonde hair saucer like eyes and was reading a _Quibbler_ magazine. "Interesting reading material."

"My father's editor." She smiled. Arianna liked her she was nice.

"That's cool."

"What house are you in?" Luna asked.

"Not sure, just transferred." Ari sighed.

"I hope you're in Ravenclaw, it'd be nice to have a friend there for once. Maybe you'd be able to help me find everything I lose at the end of the year."

"Uhm." Arianna blinked.

"People always steal my stuff, it's all in good fun though." Luna smiled again. "Oh! You probably don't even know what the houses are." she laughed.

"I was about to ask." Ari said.

"The four houses were named after the founders of the school, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The four houses are Ravenclaw, your chosen to go there if you're really smart, but sometimes really smart people are chosen for other houses as Ravenclaw herself would say 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' . Hufflepuff's, they're really nice." She sighed. "Then there's Gryffindor who're known for their extreme bravery, and to some utter stupidity, which isn't really true because I have a friend in that house and she's rather smart, and I've heard there's a girl in their house fourth year I think and she's top of the class, but there are different kinds of smarts. Then there is Slytherin, they're mainly known for being pure-blood centric, but the main qualities to get into Slytherin are cunning and ambition.

"Actually none of the houses are really bad but most people don't like Slytherin because of their bad reputation as pure-blood centric, dark wizards."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. You have a small pimple on your chin." Luna said looking back at the magazine.

"Uh huh." Ari fished out her book and read it.

It started getting dark when Luna mentioned they should put their robes on. Ari slipped them on over her normal clothes.

"Oh that's clever, I never thought of doing that before." Luna smiled. "But I prefer just putting the robes on." She said leaving to change. She came back as the train came slowly to a stop.

"Look we're here." She placed her wand behind her ear and led Ari out of the train. "You can ride in a carriage with me." They were tons of carriages being pulled by nothing. "Aren't they lovely? They're rather friendly."

"Uh what?"

"Oh you can't see them? I guess that's a good thing, they're these skeleton horse creatures, they're supposed to be unlucky because only those who've seen death can see them, but like I said they're rather friendly."

"Death?"

"I saw my mother die when I was little."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I know I'll see her again someday, plus she's always with me in my heart, and I've still got my dad."

"Yeah." They reached the castle in no time.

"Miss Johanson I'm Professor Mcgonnagal, come with me, I'll sort you when I finish the first years." an old women with a tightly wound bun said.

She waved bye to Luna and waited behind the queue of first years. She saw a hat on a stool, a tear opened revealing a mouth and it began to sing.

"A thousand years or more ago,When I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,Whose names are still well known:Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,Shrewd Slytherin, from shared a wish, a hope, a dream,They hatched a daring planTo educate young sorcerersThus Hogwarts School each of these four foundersFormed their own house, for eachDid value different virtuesIn the ones they had to Gryffindor, the bravest werePrized far beyond the rest;For Ravenclaw, the cleverestWould always be the best;For Hufflepuff, hard workers wereMost worthy of admission;And power-hungry SlytherinLoved those of great still alive they did divideTheir favourites from the throng,Yet how to pick the worthy onesWhen they were dead and gone?'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,He whipped me off his headThe founders put some brains in meSo I could choose instead!Now slip me snug about your ears,I've never yet been wrong,I'll have a look inside your mindAnd tell where you belong!" She clapped along with everyone honestly amazed at the sheer brilliance of a singing hat. She waited as one by one each and every student was sorted into a house.

"Arianna Johanson." The woman Mcgonnagal called. She placed the hat on her head and it started talking to her. Inside her.

"Very clever, very clever, brave, cunning, you definitely know what you want. I say Slytherin!" The hat boomed A table of green and silver clapped loudly. She slipped off the stool and sat down next a pug-looking girl.

"Hey I'm Pansy Parkinson." She smiled.

"Arianna Johanson, obviously."

"You're fourth year?"

"Yeah, I transferred from a school in Scotland, my mum thought Dumbledore would make a better teacher. He seems nice." He was talking about something called the Triwizard Tournament. And how two other schools were coming here.

"That sounds interesting, lucky you, nothing ever happens here." Pansy said.

"That's not what I've been told. My mum's friends, friend's niece or something who goes here, she said that two years ago, one of the teachers turned out to be Lord Voldemort and he was tyring to steal the sorcerer's stone, and then the year after that, some giant creature got out and went haywire on the school, and both times Harry Potter saved the stone and the school, and last year wasn't Sirius Black hiding around here?"

"Yeah but that stuff didn't really affect anybody except Potter and his stupid friends."

"Which one is he anyway?"

"The boy over there with the messy black hair."

"Oh he's the one who butted into a conversation I was having, I was talking to some moron and he decides I needed help."

"Hah! Who was the moron."

"I don't remember his name, uhm, oh him." She said pointing the the blonde boy.

"Draco?"

"That's it."

"He's not a moron."

"Yes he is, no offense if you like him but he doesn't have the right to push people around."

"Maybe I can talk to him, you seem nice enough." Pansy smiled getting up and sitting down to talk to the boy.

Arianna looked around and saw Luna sitting near the end of the blue and bronze clad table. The blonde girl looked up smiling and waved.

"Hi." She mouthed. Arianna waved smiling. Luna smiled again looking back down at her dinner.

"He said you were sitting in his seat."

"I was there before him, none of his stuff was there, whatever it doesn't matter." Ari smiled. "So what do you want to be when you leave? I want to be an Auror, I've always respected them, and Oh my, is that Mad-Eye Moody?" Ari looked up at a broken looking man.

"That old nutter my mum says he's a quack."

"He's gotta be one of he greatest auror's to ever exist, besides the Longbottom's they were brave, I feel so sorry for the son."

"Why do you care?"

"I want to be an auror, I have to know everything about them, that's why I came here, I also heard the teachers themselves were great. I need high grades to be an auror."

"So I guess you were chosen for the ambition."

"Possibly." They laughed.

"That's nice you two getting along."

"Hello Draco." Pansy fluttered.

"Moron."

"What'd you call me?" the blonde sneered.

"You're not scary." The food suddenly disappeared.

"Everyone get a good nights sleep classes begin tomorrow." He smiled his eyes twinkling. "Good night."

Everyone got up making their ways out of the hall, two red-heads came running by bumping into Arianna.

"Watch it?"

"Sorry mate." one said.

"We wanted"

"To show"

"Our friend"

"A new prank." They were twins.

"Why do twins insist on talking like that?" She asked.

"It's fun." They replied.

"Fred." One said, he seemed a bit more crazed than the other calm one.

"George."

"Arianna."

"Are you into pranks."

"Maybe." She smirked.

"Wicked, come with us we have loads of awesome stuff."

"Maybe tomorrow, I have to find my common room." She waved. "Bye." She ran catching up to Pansy. "So where do we go?"

"Dungeons."

"I see." Ari said following the group of students.


	2. L is for Predjudice

Chapter Two: L is for Predjudice

"Wake up Ari, first day of classes." the dark haired girl said.

"Wonderful, wake me up tomorrow then." Pansy laughed.

"Come on, first day and we have potions!"

"Okay, okay." Ari mumbled as she rolled out of bed, her hair was a mess and her breath tasted terrible and her eyes had the goopy stuff in them.

"You look a mess." Pansy laughed.

"I feel a mess. Wild party?"

"No, long night though. Come on get ready, I don't want to miss breakfast, plus I want to get a good seat next to Draco." Ari rolled her eyes.

She brushed her hair and put it up into a pony tail, she brushed her teeth put her robes on and followed Pansy downstairs.

"Draco! Glad I was able to catch up to you." The girl smile flirtatiously.

"Hello Pansy." He smirked.

"Gag."

"Shut it." Malfoy sneered.

"Draco!"

"Those are the buffoons of our house." Pansy said pointing to two large boys. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Uh huh." Ari's eyes scanned over the room. "Wonderful." Arianna left the common room followed closely by Pansy.

"Who's the new girl." A boy with cropped light black hair and cold black eyes asked. His face was hard and his eyes angular like he was permanently angry.

"That depends on who's asking."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Arianna, Ari, Johanson."

"C'mon I'm hungry!" Pansy whined.

"Hey."

"Hi Millicent." Pansy smiled to a large girl. She motioned for everyone to leave linking arms with Millicent, Pansy tried to link arms with Ari who tugged her arm out and moved over a little accidently bumping into Blaise.

"Watch it."

"Well I was going to apologize."

"Was?"

"Yeah, was." She put emphasis on the last word marching out.

"You little mud-blood brat."

"A. Half-blood, B. It matters how?" He scoffed and pushed past Ari. "Scared?"

"Of what?"He asked turning around.

"Or do you just not have a come back?"

"What're you saying?" he sneered.

"Blaise leave her alone she's new." Pansy said.

"I don't take crap from half-bloods."

"Well you better start."

"You better learn your place." he sneered leaving again.

"Ignore him, his mom just went through another divorce he'll get over it."

"Better learn my place, I'll show him." Ari mumbled.

"Heh, this'll be interesting,not many people have the guts to talk to him like that."

"Yeah, not even you Draco."

"What?" he asked. Pansy giggled.

"Nothing." She motioned for Millicent to follow her. "Come on Ari."

"In a bit, I need to find someone." She left and tried to remember where the twins Fred and George had went. She didn't have to look very far, she saw them walking with another boy with dark hair.

"Hey!" She called. Fred turned around.

"Oh, hey Lee. This is who you asked who we were talking to." Geoge said turning too.

"Hey, this is our friend Lee."

"Hi." She shook his hand smiling.

"So you're into pranks." Lee said.

"So long as they don't cause death I do."

"We can manage that." Fred smirked.

"I think." George added.

"So what can you do, transfiguration?"

"Good with potions?"

"Defenseive magic?"

"Charms? Hexes? Curses?"

"Yes, yes,yes,yes, yes,yes."

"Really?"

"I wanna be an auror so I need to be good in all of that."

"Ah, so come, sit with us."

"Kay." She followed to boys to the red and gold clad table. They sat near the end and discussed some ideas."

"You guys have a poltergeist?"

"Yeah, he'll help us usually if we ask really nice, few years back we got him to throw a bunch of water balloons on some first years."

"Nice."

"Yep."

"What're you doing over here with them?" It was Pansy's voice and Ariann turned around.

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you in your own house." Pansy pointed toward the Slytherin table.

"You're a Slytherin? What were trying to do? Spy on us for them?" Lee asked.

"Huh?"

"Bet she was."

"I'm very confused."

"Yeah right." George said. Pansy grabbed Ari's arm pulling her toward the silver and green.

"Hold it. Now what were you saying?"

"About how you were trying to spy on us?"

"That's rich, why would I do that?"

"Cause you're in Slytherin."

"That's bull-."

"Come on just ignore them, they're a bunch of muggle lovers."

"What's wrong with muggles? My grand parents are muggles on both sides."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. Just come on."

"Wait!" Ari whispered angrily.

"Now what are you three going on about?"

"Go away." Fred muttered.

"We don't need you bugging us." George added.

"Go back to your own table."

"I don't get it, what'd I do?"

"You're in Slytherin."

"So?"

"Don't mind her Weasley, we'll make sure to keep her out of your hair, though I do enjoy bothering Gryffindor's…no, Come on you're going to put the rest of us t shame if you hang around here anymore."

"Yeah be a good little snake and go back to your own house."

"Be good little lion and stay at home." Pansy sneered.

"I dunno, George I think you're more of a mouse." Lee said rolling his eyes.

"Snakes eat mice, Mickey." Ari scoffed leaving the Great Hall, leaving Pansy to sit back down with Draco,Blaise and Millicent.

"So I guess you're in Slytherin."

"I don't get it."

"Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have a long feud going. Since the time of the founders, they fought and it trickled down into the present houses." Luna explained.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I don't care you're nice." She said in her sing-song voice.

"Thanks."

"Yep, but I have to get to class so I'll see you later." Luna said waving. Ari smiled. She turned to leave but didn't know where her class was.

"Oh great I'm lost." She sighed. She slumped against the wall placing her head in her folded arms. She sighed and stood back up.

"Okay, if I were a Charms class where would I be?"

"Second floor."

"Huh? Oh thanks." It was a boy with shocking red hair, he looked like he could be related to Fred and George.

"Yeah." He looked at her robes and saw the serpent on her chest and scoffed leaving her.

"Thanks." She muttered. She picked up her bag and headed for the second floor. "Hmm, left or right." She wondered aloud. There were few doors but most of them were on the left so she headed that way. She pulled open the first door slightly. She peeked in only to see empty stalls and sinks.

"What're you doing here?" A whiny voice asked, a ghost, female, floated by. She had thick glasses and looked depressed.

"Got lost. Do you think you can help me?"

"I don't know."

"Please?" Ari asked.

"Maybe."

"Come on don't be like that, I just need to know where the charms class room is."

"I'm in a very bad mood, I was remembering my death."

"I'm really sorry about that, really I am but I need to kn-."

"No you can leave."

"Just tell me-."

"I said go away!" The ghost screeched floating away.

"Geez, everybody's in a bad mood today huh?" Ari sighed. "Hmm." She narrowed her eyes. "Oh I know!" She took out her wand. "Point me, Charms class room." the wand in her hand whizzed in a cricle and then stopped the tip pointing behind her. She followed it and soon found the class room. It was 9:10 according to her watch. "Hopefully I won't get into too much trouble." She whispered. She opened the door and looked around. On one side she saw her house-mates, on the other she saw students with eagles on their chests.

"Oh welcome, I presume you got lost? I'm Professor Flitwick. Just sit down and we'll begin." a short little man said. Ari nodded sitting up front near the eagle crested students. "Arianna Johanson?"

"Yes sir." Ari said.

"Pleasant to meet you." He was standing behind an altar on top of a stack of large books. "Today we will be learning about…" She didn't hear the rest as someone from behind her tapped her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Pansy asked.

"Trying to learn."

"I meant sitting all the way up front."

"Trying to learn."

"Whatever, what happened to you?" She asked settling down next to Ari.

"Got lost. Now please be quiet." Pansy blinked and didn't speak for the rest of the class.

The bell rang sometime later while leaving Ari accidently bumped into a girl.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." The girl left her nose in the air.

"Excuse me? I apologized, don't have to get snotty about it."

"Like you didn't push me on purpose." The girl had thick black hair in a braid.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're in Slytherin."

"So? I said I'm sorry, well I would be, but you're being rather jerkish."

"Considering you might've pushed me on purpoose I should."

"But I didn't, if I did I wouldn't have apologized." Ari's brows furrowed trying to make sense of everything.

"I suppose that makes sense." Ari wondered how. "Anyway, I'm Padma, Padma Patil."

"Ari-"

"Arianna Johanson, yeah my sister, she's in Gryffindor her name's Pavarti, overheard Hermione Granger talking to Ginny Weasley about you."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, you're not rude."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Yep."

"I have to find my next class I;m sorry."

"S'okay, see you." Padma smiled going the opposite direction.

Ari was walking toward the Great Hall for lunch when she saw Luna again.

"Hey!"

"Hi Arianna." Luna smiled she walked waited for Ari to catch up with her and they walked together.

"How were your first classes."

"Okay, some of my house-mates have been giving me a lot of grief, but I have Potions followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts, two of my best subjects so hopefully that'll be okay."

"That's odd, usually house members stick together, well most of the time." Luna said. "And if you are good in potions then Snape will be easy to pass,he tends to favor Slytherins, I know it's unfair but oh well, I'm doing well there."

"And what about Mad-Eye?"

"You mean the Defense teacher? He's new so I don't know."

"New? What happened to the old one."

"Turned out to be a werewolf, resigned, he was nice though."

"And no one figured that out sooner?"

"Well the year before that we had Gilderoy Lockhart, he was a phony but he was funny, over confident he was. I don't know who was Defense teacher before him."

"Four teachers in four years?"

"The job is cursed, no one's lasted more than a year for years."

"Ah."

"Do you want to sit with me at my table? You don't seem to like your house-mates much."

"Sure. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Ari sat down near the end of the table across from Luna. Heads turned as she sat down.

"Don't mind them, usually people stick to their own house, Slytherin's especially."

"I figured as much, I don't get it."

"What?"

"Why everyone seems to hate me for just being in Slytherin."

"Like I've said people see them as evil and dark, mainly because He-who-must-not-be-named was in Slytherin and most 'evil' wizards come from Slytheirn."

"That's unfair."

"I know."

"Hey why are you all the way over here? You can sit with me and my friends." Padma said giving Luna a mean look.

"Thanks but no thanks." Ari smiled getting back to her sandwhich.

"You sure you want to sit here."

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"Uh-huh."

"OK, whatever." Padma left confused.

"Thanks." Luna smiled.

"For what?"

"Staying."

"You're my friend."

"Thanks."

"Stop saying thanks,you don't have to." Ari laughed.


	3. Y is for Differeces

**_ Now you have to wait for me to finish chapter four, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *remembers list* No evil laughter *deep breaths* *Does menacing chuckle* ...Yeah...I'm in that kind of mood...CONSTANTLY!!!!!!!!*Spazzes*...XDXD Okay I'm done, Enjoy!_**

**_~Pads_**

* * *

Lunch ended and Ari and Luna parted ways again.

"Where were you?" Draco Malfoy asked Ari as she followed them to Potions.

"Eating with a friend."

"Who?" Pansy asked hanging on to Draco.

"Why does it matter to you, I didn't do anything to you."

"Just asking."

They entered the classroom Ari sitting on the side opposite of her housemates next to a round boy with red cheeks.

"Hi I'm Arianna." Ari introduced.

"What do you want?" He asked frightened.

"Just saying hi. What's your name?"

"Neville."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You're not going to do anything to him are you?" someone from behind asked. It was the red head who told her where her Charms class was earlier.

"I was just being friendly."

"Didn't know that was in your vocabulary."

"What're you talking about?"

"Johanson! What're you doing with the Gryffindors!"

"That! You're in Slytherin stay with your own kind."

"You're the girl from the train."

"And you're the guy who decided I needed help." Ari said. She looked up and saw the scar.

"Oh, you're Harry Potter…is it true you saved the school twice in two years? And that you faced Sirius Black all on your own?" She asked.

"Er…yeah."

"Wicked. Sorry about yesterday, I was in a weird mood."

"Uh huh."

"Hey where were you?"the red-head asked the girl from yesterday..

"I was asking my Arithmancy teacher a question."

"Uh huh."

"Oh, are you in a better mood today?" The girl asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking." Ari looked behind her to make sure the teacher wasn't there yet, he wasn't.

"Talking to the mud-blood,blood traitor and Scar head."

"What's wrong with being a muggle-born?! And what's wrong with liking muggles? And what's wrong with having a scar..on ones head…Okay that last one was weird but still."

"You'll learn eventually." the blonde said.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah."

"Settle down,settle down everyone in their seats. I told you to sit." Harry opened his mouth then shut it quickly. "I see we have a new student, name?"

"Arianna Johanson."

"Aren't you in Slytherin."

"Yes sir."

"Please sit with your house."

"There's no room over there."

"There is next to Blaise." Blaise sneered and Ari rolled her eyes.

"See yah." She whispered to Neville.

She grabbed her books and sat next to the angry looking boy.

"Today we will be learning about - Potter no talking." Draco and Pansy sniggered. She noticed that the proffessor didn't even look at Pansy and Draco who were talking rather loudly.

"You really are new huh?"

"Huh?"

"Listen, there are rules here, a status quo of sorts…you don't mess with it, and everyone's happy…got it?" Blaise sneered.

"What? You gonna break into song now or something?" He seemed to have finished talking because there was no comeback. "Wimp." Silenece. "Weak." more silence. "Coward?" Even more silence.

"No point once he's said what he's had to he stops talking, you won't get any more out of him for now." Pansy said.

"Miss Johanson what did I just say?"

"You were talking about how your Potions class works, what we're going to be doing for the year and you told Harry Potter to stop talking, you also said how, just because the Triwizard Tournament is being held here doesn't give us an excuse for not doing work and you expect it to be done on time all the time."

"Ten points Slytherin."

"Cool." Ari muttered. She heard scoffing from the Gryffindor side and with that note she realized how wide the seperation between the two houses they really were.

Opposite sides of the room, opposite colors, she was sure that the Gryffindor common room was probably the opposite direction of the Slytheirn one. Mammal vs. Reptile, Warm blood vs. Cold. She wondered if the other two houses had the same competition. She wondered if it was really just friendly competition that had gotten a bit out of hand.

All in all Ari liked Proffessor Snape, he did seem a bit biased towards her own house but she was sure it was just because he was in it and felt some kind of pride for it. She was sure she well in the class Potions being her second best class after D.A.D.A.

"What's wrong now?"Blaise asked laughing at Ari muttering to herself.

"I don't know where the Defense class room is." Ari muttered glaring at Blaise. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and lead her to the room.

"Ah…"

"How bout a thanks?"

"Oh, well I only thank people who I don't find annoying so…" Ari went inside and noticed that once again she shared th class with Gryffindors. She looked from the Gryffindors to her house mates and back. She ultimately decided to sit with the boy Neville again, she didn't want him to think she was trying to be rude.

"Sorry about Potions."

"Uh huh."

"What's wrong?"

"You're sitting in my friends seat."

"Oh." Ari said noticing the bushy brown haired girl standing next to her.

The red-head and Harry were staring at her. She knew she was out numbered and so she decided to sit in the from in between both houses.

As she did so Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody walked in limping holding a cane.

"Welcome to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we will be studying defenses against dark arts."

"No kidding." Someone, probably Draco, muttered.

"Got something to say boy?"

"Uh, no."

"Didn't think so." Proffessor Moody turned around.

"Think fast!" A jet of light shot from his wand and hit someone in the back.

"Constant Vigilance. You won't survive long in this world if you don't watch what's around you." he pointed his wand and another shot of light.

"Protego!" Ari called whipping her wand out at the same time the light nearly hit her.

"That was good." Moody's crazed blue eye whizzed around the room. "Who knows about the Unforgiveable curses?" He took out three spiders and enlarged one.

Most of the class raised their hands including Ari.

"What's you're name?" he pointed to Neville.

"N…Neville Longbottom." Ari gasped.

"Name one."

"T…the cruciatus curse…" He was so nervous.

"You would know that one." he said taking the enlarged spider and placing it on Neville's desk and taking the imperious curse off it. "It causes immense pain to anyone who suffers from it. It's said to be worse than death." He pointed his wand toward the spider. "Crucio." The spider writhed in pain. Everyone just sat their mesmerized.

"Stop it!" the girl shouted. "Can't you see what it's doing to him!" She was pointing to Neville. "Stop!" Ari wanted to scream along with the brunette but was shocked into silence. She reminded herself that she needed to know these things.

Moody lifted the curse

"Who can name another one?" The girl raised her hand.

"Name?"

"He…Hermione Granger." Oh. Ari thought.

"Name one."

"Avada kedavra." Everyone gasped, not many people would speak its name.

"Yes." he took the large spider and aimed his wand at it.

"Avada Kedavra." The spider died instantly. Everyone sat nervously. Ari watched with a hardned expression, to be an auror she would need to know these things.

The red head raised his hand.

"Your name boy?"

"Ron Weasley." The red head said.

"I know your father…You know the last of the curses."

"The imperious curse."

"Aye, it has the ability to completely wipe your mind and allows its sender to control your entire being."

"Imperio." He said pointing to the spider. He made the spider dance and Ron was freaking out and everyone was laughing. "Aye you're laughing now, but is it funny when it can make you drown." He sent the spider flying toward a bowl of water. "Or jump out the window to your death." He sent the spider flying towards the window. Everyone sat quiet and solemn.

"Everyone line up." People muttered to each other wondering what he was planning to do.

"I'm going to put you under the Imperious curse and I want you, to try and fight it to the best of your ability." Ari nodded hard. She has spent years working on blocking her mind, she wasn't near being an occlumense but she thought she could at least hold it off for a little bit.

People went,none able to hold it off, they were made to dance and juggle books and basically make fools of themselves. She got an interesting view of Malfoy attempting to jump from one desk to another all the way across the room. Harry Potter went and struggled with it, eventually injuring himself a few times before actually being able to hold it off for real.

Ari was proud of him.

It was then her turn. She stood straight eyeing the ex-auror's movement.

"Imperio!" Ari felt a blanket suround her mind. She couldn't feel anything except happiness and relaxation. She felt she was being prodded into flying, she didn't know why though, and she didn't want to. She held her arms down so as not to attempt it. Then she felt someone nudging her to do a cartwheel, she didn't want to at first but the effects of the curse made her feel exhilarated and happy. She tried to fight it but eventually gave in. The curse was lifted and everyone behind her was laughing. She growled at herself.

"I don't see why you're all laughing, the only person able to break it completely was Potter. Would you like to try again?" Ari thought for a moment. Then shook her head no. "Class dismissed then."

Ari had no other classes because she hadn't chosen any electives yet, she was going to choose Care of Magical Creatures because she loved animals and maybe Divination for the heck of it.

She also wanted to see about getting a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade for her parents to sign. She climbed down the stone steps wondering if she should have went again.

"You're a total clutz." Ari heard someone sneer as she accidently bumped into them.

"Yep that's me clutz extrodinare at your service." She chuckled. "Oh it's you. You seem to be good at being where you're not wanted."

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

September ended and October began. Ari had finally decided on electives, choosing Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination.

It was on her way downstairs when she realized what day it raced down to make sure no one had left yet and bumped into Luna.

"You bunp into people a lot don't you?"

"Hehe,yeah…it's the 30th!"

"Yep, everyone's going out now to wait for the two schools to arrive."

"Cool." She waved to Luna to stand amongst her house mates. Proffessor's acted like bees trying to make sure everything was perfect. Proffessor Snape gave only one warning. "Don't do anything stupid." We stood their in silence.

Not too much longer and there was a spot visible in the sky and it grew closer and closer and before long you could see a large carriage being pulled by winged horse, huge ones. On the door were two golden wands crossing each other.

A large woman stepped out. She wasn't necessarily pretty, but yet she was. She was followed by twelve other students. They were wearing poweder blue silk robes and stood at attention.

They were then followed by a large ship emerging from the lake. It opened to reveal heavily dressed students who quickly stripped themselves of their out layer. They was followed by a man who didn't look well off, like he was hiding something, his eyes didn't show what his smile pretended to do. As they got closer Ari noticed that Viktor krum from the Bulgarian Quidditch team was amongst the students. She gasped along with several others.

She looked to Snape and he was eyeing the Durmstrang headmaster, as if an old enemy were approaching him.

"Let me guess, you don't know who Viktor Krum is." someone sneered.

"Are you stalking me?" Ari asked Blaise.

"I like getting to know my enemy."

"Uh huh, for the record I know very well who Krum is, I'm not a fan but I am surprised he's here, thought he would've dropped school or something, mind you I don't know how their school system works so…" She craned her neck to see him better. "I wouldn't mind getting his autograph though…"

"Fan-girl."

"No, it'd be worth a lot though, I won't bother him though, not my favorite player."

"Blaise, Arianna shut up." Our head of house hissed. The Durmstrang students reached them and their headmaster took Dumbledore's hand. The three heads talked with each other as Ari stood there wishing she had something to do.

"We would like to introduce to you, our guests for the year. This is Proffessor Igor Kakaroff headmaster of Durmstrang Institute." Everyone clapped, if a bit uneasily. "And this is Madame Olympe Maxine, headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy." Everyone clapped again.

"She's huge." Pansy muttered stepping inbetween Blaise and Ari. Blaise rolled his eyes. Ari chuckled.

They were ushered inside. Everyone sat at their table preparing for the feast ahead. Durmstrang chose to sit wit Slytherin as Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaw. A boy from Durmstrang sat inbetween her and Pansy who's eyes fluttered.

"My friend was sitting there." Ari muttered.

"Vat vas that?"

"I said my friend was sitting there."

"Oh." He turned around to face Pansy. "I am sorry."

"No, no it's okay." Ari shrugged her shoulders. Ari saw Draco sitting next to Krum a big goofy smile on his face and pointed her wand in their direction. Blaise was staring at Krum from the tops of his eyes while his head was bent toward his food.

"Hey Zabini, I'm the fan girl?!" Ari shouted across the table. Draco, Blaise and Krum looked toward her.

"Shut it Johanson." Ari stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh now you're little miss happy."

"Finally settled in." She laughed. "Plus, the red lipstick helps."

"What?" Blaise took the back of his hand and wiped his mouth on it. "I don't have any- Oh nice. Malfoy check your face."

"What about my face-ah!"

"I've been saving that one." Ari twirled her wand between her fingers then blew at the tip of her wand like you would blow the smoke away from the barrel of a shotgun. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Who do you think you are."

"Yeah." Draco's lackey's said.

"Arianna, but I thought we went over names already."

"Do you know who I am."

"Well do yah?" Goyle grunted.

"We went over that too! Ask me another you'll hit a new one soon."

"I'll hit something all right." She was half glad the great hall was so noisy no one was paying attention to them.

"yeah."

"Shut up!" Ari,Blaise and Draco shouted at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come with me." Arianna looked up at Snape was towering right over her. His cold dark eyes bore into each at the three of them. Pansy was still giggling at the Durmstang student. Draco, Blaise and Ari followed him into the hallway.

"What were you three doing?"

"Nothing professor." Ari said standing up straight. His eyes bored into hers. Ari stared back unflinching. "What about Crabbe and Goyle? They were shouting too."

"Please, everyone knows they're too stupid to know what they're talking about." Draco said.

"Do you wish to get a detention." He asked.

"No professor." The three of them chimed.

"Then don't embarrass me in front of guests."

"Sorry professor Snape." Draco murmured. Ari giggled into her hand.

"What are you laughing at?" She tried to hide her giggles with coughs, she didn't realise Draco would be such a kiss-up.

"Nothing."

"Don't embarrass me in front of our guests, got it? I work very hard maintaining a good reputation for our house I don't want you three spoiling it."

"Yeah 'cause we'd be the ones to make everyone hate us." Blaise mumbled. Ari and Draco snickered. And she could've sworn she saw her head of house's lip quirk up into a quick smirk before scowling again.

"Back inside and don't do anything stupid. And Draco take the ridiculus lipstick off you look like a girl."

"More of a girl you mean." Ari snickered to herself.


End file.
